Mama's little animtronic
by ilovedove
Summary: (Inspired by rebirth by Kudleyfan93). My human OC Kevin E. is back in a brand new story. Chica wants a baby, and so instead of killing the night guard, they turn him into a baby animatronic.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story**

**Okay, the Kevin E. in this story is the same one as the one is my series "Tale of a Dark Pizzeria Past".**

Kevin E. walked into the pizzeria and went to the office. The 12 am bell rung and the animatronics started to moved. The animatronics started trying to get into his office. He found Bonnie the bunny spawn from hell in the supply closet. He found Freddy F**kbear in the hall way. He found Foxy the nightmare pirate still in the pirate cove. Chica the demon chicken was in the… wait where is Chica? He pulled down the tablet and the last thing he saw before he blacked was Chica the demon chicken.

**The baby stuff starts now**

Kevin opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Wait why I am still alive", Kevin thought to his self. He continued looking around the room as he wondered over why he wasn't dead. Suddenly he noticed that everything is the room was supersized and he was in some kind of giant cage with the top open and stuffed animals slightly smaller than him. "Wait why is everything giant?" Kevin thought to himself. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Chica the demon chicken entered the room, but for some reason she was giant just like everything else. "If this is the afterlife, what did I do to deserve this", Kevin thought to himself. Chica walked up to his "cage", looked down and said "How's my little baby animatronic doing".

Kevin looked at himself and got all the answers he needed. He saw that he had been turned into a baby. As that wasn't depressing enough, he saw he was a now a human animatronic. All he was wearing was a diaper and a bib that said **Momma's boy**. Now he realized that he wasn't in a cage, but rather a crib "What did you do to me", Kevin tried to say, but all that came out was baby noises.

"Come on, let's go on a trip", Chica said. She picked him up and pulled him out of the crib. She opened the door, walked into the hallway outside, and walked to a room down the hallway. Inside the room was none other than Bonnie the bunny spawn from hell, Foxy the nightmare pirate and Freddy F**kbear himself. Chica sat down in a chair, still holding him. "I bet your wondering what happened to you", Freddy said, talking to Kevin.

"Well Chica has always wanted a child", Freddy said, Chica looking down at Kevin. "We saw you were special, so instead of killing you, we turned you into a baby, I know you might be mad, but its better then what happened to the other security guards. Plus, the world is an evil place, but now you don't have to experience all that. Plus, it probably bets being dead." Freddy said. "Not by much, but at least I am still alive" Kevin thought to himself.

Bonnie leaned in and tried to tickle Kevin chins, who was still being held by Chica, but Kevin bit Bonnie finger. It didn't do much since he now had like 2 teeth, but he was pretty sure Bonnie got the message. "Okay, I see you don't like that" Bonnie said backing away a few feet. "Well someone's a grumpy baby", Chica said looking down at him. Suddenly his stomach grumbled and he looked up at Chica and rumbled his tummy. Chica seemed to get what he was trying to tell her.

"Hungry, okay lets go" Chica said getting up out of the chair. She walked out of the room, down the hallway, and went into the room he was in earlier. "Oh I forgot to say this earlier, but this is my room, or rather our room for right now", Chica said, walking over to the crib and putting Kevin inside. She then left the room to go somewhere else. "Hello still hungry, wait she's probably going to go get some food", Kevin thought to himself. Kevin crawled over to the stuffed animals and looked at them. Suddenly he spotted a cupcake against the bars. Kevin crawled toward the cupcake and picked it up. He tried to bite into it, but it turned out it was a cupcake plushy. "Hope Chica comes back with some food soon", Kevin thought to himself.

**See you next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the story**

Kevin waited for Chica to return with food. While he was waiting, he started playing with the stuffed animals. He looked around in the crib and he found a Chica plushy, a Bonnie plushy, a Foxy plushy, a Freddy plushy, and a gold Freddy plushy. "Hmm, I wonder why someone would make a gold Freddy plushy", Kevin thought to himself. He started to pick up and played with the plushies. He was in the middle of this when Chica came back.

"I'm back", Chica said. Kevin dropped the plushies and went toward the edge of the crib. "What did you bring me to eat", Kevin thought to himself. As if she knew what he was thinking she pulled out a plastic baby bottle which appeared to be filled with baby formula. She slide the bottle through the bars of the cage. Kevin pushed the bottle and tried to say "I may be a baby now, but I still have my dignity", but all that came out was baby sound.

Chica tried to push the bottle into his mouth. "I thought you were hungry" Chica said. Kevin pushed the bottle back and tried to say "Yes, but for real food" but again all that came out was baby sound. For a few minutes in was a struggle of will. After a few minutes, Chica overpowered Kevin and shoved the bottle into his mouth and tipped it up so he had to drink it. "Wow, this is actually pretty good" He thought to himself. After the bottle was empty, Chica removed it from his mouth. "Isn't that better", Chica said. It was true, he did feel better now.

"I think it is about time for me to go to work now" Chica said. She opened the door and walked out of the room. "Alone with my thoughts", Kevin thought to himself. He sat down and just thought for about 5 minutes. "Okay, I'm bored, time to find something else to do", Kevin thought to himself. He looked up at the top of the crib. The crib was only about 4 feet high but for him the top was unreachable. "I want to get up there", Kevin said. As soon as he had thought this, he started to rise.

"Okay, I know I never got to see much of the world, but I am pretty sure this isn't normal", Kevin thought to himself. He kept rising till he had reached the top of the crib. "Forward", Kevin thought and he went forward. "Down", Kevin thought and he went down. He landed on the floor and started to crawl. "Okay now time to have some fun", Kevin thought, "wait a second". He turned around and willed the cupcake plushy to float out of the crib. Just like he wanted the cupcake floated out of the drib and to the floor next to him. "Ready Mr. Cupcake", Kevin thought to himself.

**The whole levitating thing is not actually levitating, it's something different and I put that in here as a little bit of foreshadowing. Well see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now returning to baby time**

Chica came back to the room as soon as the pizzeria closed. She opened the door and said "I'm back". Then she noticed the empty crib and went in to panic mode. She started searching everywhere in the crib to try to find Kevin. She was just about to call the other when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw Kevin sleeping on her bed, holding a cupcake plushy. "Now how did you get there", Chica said quietly.

As if he somehow knew Chica had returned, Kevin woke up. Chica saw that she was awake and she picked him up. "How's my little baby waby doing", She said to him. Kevin realized the he had to go to the potty. He did the potty dance to try to communicate want he wanted to Chica. "Potty, just go in your diaper", Chica said. She went over and pulled what appeared to be a changing table out of the wall. "Wait you have a changing table in the wall", Kevin thought to himself. She then went into the closet and pulled out a bunch of stuff.

"Go ahead and go", Chica said to him. Kevin couldn't hold it anymore and just went. Chica picked him up and put him on the changing table. She took off his used diaper and threw it away. He took a new diaper out of a package nearby. She grabbed a container of baby powder and put some on the new diaper. She then took the new diaper and put it on him. "There all better, my little baby", Chica said. "I think part of me just died" Kevin said.

He sat on the changing table, looking grumpy. "I don't know why you're grumpy, but is there anything that can make you happy" Chica said. Kevin shaked his head at her to say "Nope". "How about this", Chica said, holding up the Cupcake plushy. "Mr. Cupcake" Kevin thought to himself, grabbing the plushy. "Look at the time, got to go get ready to kill the night guard", Chica said. Kevin reached his arms out to signal that he wanted him to take him with her. "Okay" Chica said.

She picked him up and brought him with her to the show stage, where Bonnie and Freddy were waiting. "Wait, why do you have Kevin", Bonnie asked Chica. "He wanted to come with me" Chica said. Kevin waved at Bonnie, over being mad at all of the animatronics. "Okay, but this could cause problems", Freddy said.

Soon the 12 am bell rung and it was go time. Bonnie left the show stage first and started to walk away. Soon after Chica left the show stage and went into the dining area. From the dining area she went into the kitchen. "Time to make pizza", Chica said. She rolled out the dough to start the pizza. Next she added the pizza sauce on top of the dough. "How about you put on the cheese", Chica said. Kevin grabbed the shredded cheese and started to sprinkle it on the pizza. Soon enough the whole pizza was covered in a later of cheese. "Time to get into the oven", Chica said. She put the pizza in the oven and then left the room, leaving Kevin on the counter.

**Chica what kind of mother are you, leaving your baby behind? No, I am not referring to the song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone**

"Wait where are you going", Kevin thought to himself as Chica walked away. Then he looked at the freezer and had an idea. He willed the freezer door to open and it did. Inside the freezer where about 15 10 gallon tubs of ice cream. "There's the prize", Kevin thought to himself. One of the tubs of ice cream was cookies and cream, his favorite flavor. He willed it to float out of the freezer and land right next to him. He grabbed a spoon, took off the lid, and put the spoon into the ice cream.

**Meanwhile**

After she left the kitchen, Chica continued on her normal path around the restaurant. She got into the office and saw the security guard was looking at the cameras. "That reminds me of Kevin", Chica thought to himself. Then one thought lead to another and then she realized something. "I left baby  
Kevin in the kitchen", Chica screamed racing out of the office towards the kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen she saw Kevin on the counter, dining ice cream out of a 15 gallon tub next to him. She was sure it wasn't there when she left, so how did it get there? Those things were like 20 pounds so how did he get it out of the freezer and onto the counter. "How did you get that", Chica said to Kevin. Kevin didn't reply so Chica picked him up and started to carry him away. Kevin turned around in her arms and took one final bite of the ice cream. She walked out of the kitchen toward the dining area and for some reason, Kevin was still eating ice cream or at least pretending to.

She turned around to look behind her and gasped. Floating behind her, at about the height out Kevin's arm, was the tub of ice cream. The ice cream floated around, keeping right in front of Kevin's arm. Kevin just sat there, still eating ice cream out of the tub. Not knowing what to, she kept walking towards the dining area. She put him on one of the tables and walked back towards the kitchen, testing something. The tub of ice cream did not follow her; instead it rested on the table next to Kevin.

She then realized that he was most likely the one doing it. She decided to try one more test to see if it was really him. She picked up a paper party heat resting on one the tables. "If you are doing that, make this levitate", Chica said to Kevin. She threw the party hat into the air, saw Kevin concentrate for a few seconds, then the party hat started to rise. "It was you", Chica said. "Okay I got to talk to Freddy for a moment and I need you to come with me", she continued, picking him up.

She finally found Freddy hiding in the girl's restroom. "Freddy can I talk to you" Chica said to him. "Sure, what do you want to talk about", Freddy said. "I wanted a second opinion about something", Chica said. "What is it", Freddy said. "Is that normal", Chica said. "Is what normal", Freddy asked. "This", Chica said, stepping slightly to the side so that Freddy could see the floating ice cream tub. "No and what is causing that", Freddy said. "He is', Chica said, pointing to Kevin. "Okay thanks, see you Freddy ", Chica said, leaving.

**See you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to baby time**

Chica walked to the kitchen to put back the ice cream. She put it in the freezer and walked away and Kevin reached back trying to get the ice cream back. Soon after the 6 am bell rung and the night guard left. Since it was now Sunday, the pizzeria was closed today. "We have someone to meet today", Chica said, carrying Kevin toward her room. When they got there she put him in the crib while she got a bag of baby stuff ready.

When she was ready they left the room and went down the hallway to a room where he hadn't been yet. Inside was a animatronic bear smaller than Freddy, a chicken smaller than chica, a blue bunny, a mangled animatronic fox, a little boy animatronic, a giant puppet, a golden Freddy, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie. "Chica, nice to see you again sister", the smaller chicken said to Chica. "Good to see you again too, toy Chica", Chica said to toy Chica. "Who is this", Toy chica asked. "Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, toy Freddy, mangle, BB, Marionette, Goldie this is Kevin" Chica said pointing to each one when she said their name.

"Why did you point to us", Toy Freddy asked. "So he knows who you are", Chica said. "He's just a baby", Toy Bonnie said. "He is very smart for his age", Chica said. "Can I hold him", Toy Chica asked. "Sure", Chica said, giving him to Toy Chica. Toy Chica started tickling Kevin's chin, something he did not like. He saw some paper and crayons nearby and willed them to float towards him. He grabbed them and on the paper wrote "If you stop that now, no harm will come to you". Toy Chica just ignored it and continued tickling his chin.

Suddenly all the small items in the room rose into the air. "What's happening", Toy Freddy said. Then all the items started to fly towards Toy Chica. "Help me", she screamed. "Put down the baby", Chica said. "What, why", Toy Chica asked. "Just do it" Chica said. Toy Chica put Kevin on the floor and the items stopped flying toward her. Chica picked him up and said "What is wrong with you". "Wait a second, he was doing that", Toy Chica asked. "Yes, I don't know what got into him", Chica said. "That is not normal" Toy Chica said. "That's what I thought the first time it happened", Chica said.

"Wait how is he so smart", Toy Freddy said. "Um there is something we didn't tell you", Chica said. "Freddy tell them" she continue. Freddy told them why Kevin was so smart, what they did, and what had happened the last couple of days. "Wait so you turned the night guard into a baby" Toy Freddy said. "Yeah", Chica said. "There is one thing I don't get, why did he attack", Toy Chica said. "I don't know I guess he didn't like something you were doing", Chica said. "I wonder how he does it" Toy Chica said. "Wait, does anyone else hear that", Toy Bonnie said.

They all looked over to the corner of the room and saw BB running away. "What happened" Toy Freddy asked. "I was just playing with the baby when it started rain and thunder, INDOORS!" BB said. "I wonder why", Toy Chica said. "That's it, he does like being treated like a baby", Chica said. "Wait so he is not a baby", BB said. "Were you not listening to what I said 5 minutes ago", Freddy said. "No, what did you say", BB said. So Freddy told BB what he told the rest of the animatronics earlier. "So he is not really a baby", BB said. "Well I think it is time for us to go" Chica said. She picked up Kevin, grabbed the bag of stuff, and walked back to her room.

**Okay so in this story, the toys are the younger siblings of the originals and Golden Freddy is Freddys older brother. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back once again**

Chica carried Kevin back to her room, put him in the crib, and sat on the bed. "You really need to get better at being a baby" Chica said. The only answer she got was a stuffed animal colliding with her head. "Do you have to always levitates things into people when they do things you don't like", Chica said. Kevin didn't answer because he couldn't talk. "Well you are a baby and there's nothing you can do about it" Chica said. "Oh shut up you stupid chicken" Kevin thought to himself. "Okay time to go get some food", Chica said and walked out of the room.

"Not the stupid bottle again", Kevin thought to himself. He waited for Chica to get back with the stupid bottle. He spotted Mr. Cupcake outside and willed it to get in the crib. He grabbed the cupcake and started punching it to get rid of his anger. Chica came in and saw Kevin punching the cupcake. "No, no punching the cupcake." Chica said.

"For being such a good baby, I have a surprise for you", Chica said. "Is it an age change", Kevin thought to himself. "I got you clothes", Chica said, pulling out a black shirt, black pants, and a black cape out from behind her back. She then put the clothes on Kevin and then Pulled out a bottle from a hidden pocket in her bib. "Food time", Chica said. Before he could stop her, Chica shoved the bottle into him mouth and tipped it up. Much to Kevin's displeasure, the milk flowed out of the bottle and down his throat.

**All black clothes, black cape. For those of you who have read my other stories, remind you of any one? For those of you that haven't read any of my other stories, you need to read at least one of my other stories to get the references and foreshadowing hidden in the story. **

After the bottle was empty, Chica took it out of his mouth. "There, that wasn't so bad", Chica said. "For you it wasn't, I hated every second of it", Kevin thought to himself. "Nap time", Chica said. "No, I will not take a nap", Kevin thought to himself. Chica grabbed a blanket from somewhere and put it over him. She then turned out the lights and then opened the door. "Go to sleep", Chica said, walking out the door. "This is embarrassing" Kevin thought to himself.

Suddenly he yawned and started to feel tired. "No, this isn't funny" Kevin thought to himself, fighting to stay awake. Eventually he couldn't fight any more and fell asleep. What seemed like minutes later, he opened his eyes. He saw he was in his room at home and not in that stupid crib. He also saw he was 14 again and human. "It looks like it was all a bad dream", Kevin said. He looked at the digital clock on his desk. It read 1:00 and the red dot by pm was glowing. He got out of bed and saw he was wear his Freddy Fazbear Security guard uniform.

He walked downstairs where his mom was sitting on the couch. "You're up" She said. "How long was I out", Kevin asked. "About 2 days", His mom answered. "What happened", Kevin asked. "I don't know, but in the morning the manager found you in the back" She said. "Okay, so am I fired", Kevin asked. "No, the manager said if you wanted too, you could keep your job", She said. So he called the manger and told the manager he was awake and if when he could start back at work. The manager said he was happy Kevin was feeling better and he could start work tonight.

Kevin showed up at the pizzeria that night and went to the office. "Okay another night in hell city", Kevin said. He sat down in the office and got ready to start the night. Soon the 12 am bell rung and the animatronics started moving. Everything went normal until Chic disappeared from the dining area and somehow appeared into the office. "Wake up", Chica said. Suddenly everything around him disappeared.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in the crib. "It was only a dream" Kevin thought to himself. He looked up and saw Chica looking over the crib. Ever since they had turned him into a baby, the animatronics seemed less scary. "Good, you're away", She said. "Now time to change you diaper" Chica said, lifting out of the crib. "I wish this was a dream", Kevin thought to himself.

**That's all for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**More baby time**

Kevin just sat there, Chica changing his diaper thinking "If I could, I would so destroy you right now". "There that wasn't so bad', Chica said. "That's the second time you have said that today and the only one it isn't so bad for is you", Kevin thought to himself. "Okay play time', Chica said.

"No, no play time", Kevin thought to himself. Chica pushed the stuffed animals towards him trying to get him to play with them. "Get those away from me', Kevin thought to himself. He grabbed one of the stuff animals and suddenly it burst into flames. "Fire, must save the baby", Chica screamed. As soon Chica yelled this, he willed the fire to go out. Chica saw the fire go out and realized it was Kevin doing it.

"Why did you light a stuffed animal on fire" Chica asked him. Kevin shrugged his little shoulder in a "I don't know" kind of way. "Yes, you do know" Chica said. I am talking to a baby, Chica realized. "Fine, don't answer me, element boy", Chica then said. Kevin didn't know why she had called him element boy, but he was pretty sure he was about to find out. "EB, that's what we can call you", Chia said.

"You can turn me into a baby, you can treat me like a baby, but you can't change my name" Kevin tried to scream. "EB is your new name', Chica said. "No", he said. "Your first word" Chica yelled in joy. "Die in a hole", Kevin said, failing a couple of times before it came out. "Bad bay, no foul language", Chica said.

"I don't care", Kevin said. "Look who's mastering speech very fast", Chica said. "It's easy when you already know how to talk", Kevin said. "Well you are currently using your words to be a potty mouth", Chica said. "I will use them how I like", Kevin said. "You are officially the worst baby ever", Chica said. "Well I never asked for this", Kevin said.

"Well sorry for no killing you", Chica said. "I am started to think that would be better than this":, Kevin said. "Well it's too late now", Chica said. "Whatever", Kevin said. "You are now EB, the animatronic baby", Chica said. "Fine, but I still am angry" Kevin/EB said. "You will get over it", Chica said. "Wow, the next couple of years are going to be frustrating" EB thought to himself.

**Goodbye, see you in my next story.**


End file.
